Controlling pest populations is essential to human health, modern agriculture, food storage, and hygiene. There are more than ten thousand species of pests that cause losses in agriculture and the world-wide agricultural losses amount to billions of U.S. dollars each year. Accordingly, there exists a continuous need for new pesticides, and for methods of producing and using such pesticides.